Template talk:Tmbox
* Wikipedia:Talk page templates – The (old) guideline specifying the styles for talk page message boxes. * Template:Tmbox/styles – Shows the different suggestions for new styles for talk page message boxes. Has a special talk page to discuss the different designs. |maxarchivesize = 100K |counter = 3 |minthreadsleft = 7 |algo = old(21d) |archive = Template talk:Tmbox/Archive %(counter)d }} The default shade of "tan" In case anyone else is looking for the color code for the default "tan" color, it is most likely #F8EABA. Thanks to User:Spitfire for this.--Rockfang (talk) 15:51, 24 February 2010 (UTC) Using Tmbox itself as a template Template:Tmbox says that is a meta-template, "used to build message box templates for talk pages, such as etc." But, is it okay to use itself as a talk page message box template? It seems very well suited for the creation of custom talk page message boxes: .}} I'm guessing that the answer is "yes" and that people do it all the time, but I don't see this discussed in the template documentation. Thanks. — Mudwater (Talk) 20:10, 8 August 2010 (UTC) :There's no technical reason not to, but Tmbox (and the other meta-templates) are really designed to create a uniform boilerplate for the wide range of system messages used on the project. making a one-off message directly from Tmbox for use in a particular situation would be fine, but if it's something that deserves this kind of prominent display (and isn't already covered by a separate template) it probably ought to be constructed as separate template anyway. I can add something to that effect to the docs, if you like. --Ludwigs2 20:27, 8 August 2010 (UTC) ::It seems to me that there is sometimes a need for one-off talk page message boxes. is very well suited for that. I would therefore suggest updating the documentation to say that it's also okay to use it to create such message boxes. — Mudwater (Talk) 20:50, 8 August 2010 (UTC) ::: --Ludwigs2 21:49, 8 August 2010 (UTC) ::::Looks good. Thanks. — Mudwater (Talk) 23:26, 8 August 2010 (UTC) I did tun into the Template:Notice, I assume that it suits better for building message boxes for talk pages. Should we change this template back to a "meta-template" and encourige users to use Notice template instead? Opinions? --Kslotte (talk) 14:34, 13 September 2010 (UTC) making it official Is the procedure to make a TMBOX official the same as infoboxes? I made a tmbox and posted it to P:lgbt but got no response about it in a week. Is it okay to just post a tmbox without discussion? Or where should I post it for concensus? —Preceding unsigned comment added by Kaotac (talk • ) 20:30, 15 August 2010 (UTC) wikitable Can you put wikitables in these? I can't get it to work, ie: Is there a way? html tables seem to work. thanks, ErikHaugen (talk | ) 23:51, 11 February 2011 (UTC) :You would need to escpae the pipe characters with , so It's more noticable in larger boxes if you compare the padding around the picture in the Wikilove table: https://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=User_talk:Mistress_Selina_Kyle&oldid=476095132 to the much smaller padding tmbox uses : https://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=User_talk:Mistress_Selina_Kyle&oldid=476099300 I tried to change with padding style but didn't seem to do anything, not sure what's up with that - thanks for any help --''Mistress Selina Kyle ('Α⇔Ω ¦ ')'' 11:18, 10 February 2012 (UTC) :You can use for fullwidth boxes. Also, anyone can edit the docs, they are not protected. -- WOSlinker (talk) 11:32, 10 February 2012 (UTC) ::ah I was talking about padding, not width in CSS padDing is the gap between images/text and the border inside an object (margin is for the gap outside an object) --''Mistress Selina Kyle ('Α⇔Ω ¦ ')'' 11:36, 10 February 2012 (UTC) :Tmbox is a table to which the style parameter is applied, and cannot have a padding. Default table cell padding is used. Tmbox has it's padding controlled by the tmbox CSS classes. I think that in the interest of having a standard formatting for all *mbox templates, it is best kept this way. — Edokter (talk) — 15:18, 10 February 2012 (UTC) ::If you look at the difference between the padding this template uses and the one the WikiLove function uses as I compared above, it looks to me like the padding underneath and above is missing - it looks slightly wrong There is padding to the left but above and below the image it just cuts off suddenly compared ot the WikiLove ne where it's even around all sides of the image like a pictureframe ::Maybe fix the default padding then if you don't want to give people an option? --''Mistress Selina Kyle ('Α⇔Ω ¦ ')'' 03:11, 11 February 2012 (UTC) :::The wikilove box is not a tmbox and has a different structure alltogether. But I see there is a textstyle parameter where you can override the default padding for the text (0.25em 0.9em). Example code added above. How does that look? — Edokter (talk) — 10:49, 11 February 2012 (UTC)